1. Field
The following description relates to a flexible printed circuit board for an optical module used in optical communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical transceiver is a module that receives an electric signal to generate an optical signal, or a module that receives an optical signal and converts the received optical signal into an electric signal. The optical transceiver is positioned at the end of an optical transmission system or a router and serves as an optical interface. Such optical transceiver includes an optical transmission module and an optical reception module, in which with the increased amount of data transmission, the optical transmission module and the optical reception module, which are core components, are becoming faster and smaller. The optical transmission module and the optical reception module may be designed to support both a single wavelength and multi wavelengths depending on applications, and may be configured in a package of various shapes.